Taro Yamada/Galería
Modelo 98df9c5c-2613-459d-ba07-e530902c7951 scaled.jpg A89a2046-de69-4b11-bdd8-449af6604712 scaled.jpg Senpaiputo.jpg 1a4bd9a9-f473-44a5-818a-303de8a8d448 scaled.jpg 51b40ff1-af17-4307-b09b-4b57f1416f27 scaled.jpg Avatar Senpai Profile.png|Primer avatar. Senpai_Profile1.png|Segundo avatar. Student_1.png|Tercer avatar. Taro Yamada.png|Cuarto avatar.(15 de noviembre de 2015) Senpai17Febrero2016.png|Quinto avatar.(17 de febrero de 2016) Senpai18Marzo2017.png|Sexto avatar.(18 de Marzo 2017) Senpai22Agosto.png|Séptimo Avatar.(Actual) Senpai6Dic.png|(6 de diciembre de 2018) Información de estudiante SenpaiInfo3.png|Primera información de estudiante. SenpaiInfoDec1.png|Segunda información de estudiante. Feb17th2016ProfileSenpai.png|Tercera información de estudiante.(17 de febrero de 2016) 6-1-2016_Senpai_Profile.png|Cuarta información de estudiante.(1° de junio de 2016) SenpaiInformación18Marzo2017.png|Quinta información de estudiante.(18 de marzo de 2017) SenpaiInfo8.png|Sexta información de estudiante. InfoTaro19.png|Séptima y actual información de estudiante. 1° Introducción YandereySenpaiPrimerEncuentro.gif|El primer encuentro con Yandere-chan. Senpaiayudaayan-chan.png|Ayudando a Yandere-chan a levantarse. senpaiyyanchan.png|Senpai y Yandere-chan. First intro tsundere.png|Senpai y Rival-chan. descarga (2).jpg images.jpg|Senpai viendo a Yandere-chan por primera vez. Apariciones Osanaysenpai12.png| Senpai y Osana Najimi en el video "I Want My Senpai Back". senpaiyyande.png| Senpai y Yandere-chan en el vídeo "I want My senpai Back". SenpaiMuñecodenieve.png|Senpai armando un muñeco de nieve en [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTKV91mDc7c It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder] OsanaYSenpaiNavidad.png|Osana y Senpai en [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTKV91mDc7c It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder] Screenshot 2015-12-25-11-03-13.png| Senpai y Yandere-chan en el video "It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder". osanaysenpai323.png| Senpai y Osana Najimi en "Raising the Strength Stat". SaludoMilitar.png|Senpai viendo a Yandere-chan haciendo un saludo militar después de matar a Osana senpaiasustado.png| Senpai asustado después de ver a Yandere-chan lanzando a Osana en "Raising the Strength Stat". Senpai Ilustración.png| Senpai enojado con Yandere-chan en el vídeo "Bucket Based Murder in Yandere Simulator". RechazoIconoColor.png|Rival-chan y Senpai en Rechazo SenpaiMask.jpeg|Arte conceptual de Senpai removiendo una máscara del rostro de Yandere-chan, mostrado en "Club Benefits in Yandere Simulator" Yanvania.png|Senpai en Yanvania: Senpai of the Night Yan-chan y senpai en video.png|Senpai y Yandere-chan en "You're A Mean One, Yandere-chan". Yan-chan y senpai en video 2.png|Senpai y Yandere-chan en el mismo vídeo. SenpaiengañandoaAyano.png|Senpai engañando a Ayano en "Promo Concept" SenpaiengañandoaAyano2.png|Senpai abrazando a una chica en el mismo video SenpaiengañandoaAyano3.png|Senpai y la chica mirando algo raro SenpaiengañandoaAyano4.png|Senpai y esa chica mirando a Ayano asustados AyanoempujandoaSenpai.png|Ayano empujando a Senpai Senpaichocandocontraelarbol.png|Senpai chocando contra el árbol AyanomatandoaSenpai.png|Ayano apuñalando a Senpai OOOOOH SHIT.png|Ayano besando a Senpai en "Promo Concept" Cayendo.png|Cayendo arrodillada al piso. "Promo Concept" TodosMuertos.png|Ayano, Rival-chan y Senpai muertos "Promo Concept" TodosMuertosacolor.png|La misma imagen pero a color "Promo Concept" SenpaiOsanaBideoh.jpg|Senpai junto a Osana en What's Taking So Long?! Part 1: The Problems. Senpaibajoelarbol.png|Senpai en la ilustración de Matchmaking is Coming Soon. Senpaitriste.png|Senpai triste en January Osana Progress Report - Part 2 . Senpaitriste2.png|Senpai triste en January Osana Progress Report - Part 2 . Senpaitriste3.png|Senpai triste en January Osana Progress Report - Part 2 . Senpaitriste4.png|Senpai triste en January Osana Progress Report - Part 2 . Screenshot_2017-02-22-18-34-18.png|'Senpai' saludando a Yandere-chan en el "Even Yanderes Need To Love". Screenshot_2017-02-22-18-36-24.png|'Senpai' junto a Rival-chan bajo el cerezo en el mismo vídeo. Screenshot 2017-02-23-12-10-02.png|'Senpai' viendo a Yan-chan sacando una Panty Shots en el mismo vídeo Screenshot_2017-02-23-12-10-28.png|'Yan-chan' descubierta sacando una Panty Shots por Senpai en el mismo vídeo. YandereSmallTown2.png|Ayano observando a Rival-chan y a Senpai en "Does Yandere Simulator really need a small town?" YandereSmallTown4.png|Ayano envenenando la bebida de Amai mientras ésta charla con Senpai en "Does Yandere Simulator really need a small town?" Yanchanvideoysenpai.png|Ayano y Senpai en el mismo vídeo. Chibi1S.png|Senpai en Yandere Simulator’s 3-Year Anniversary. OsanaenojadaconSenpai.png|Osana enojada con Senpai en Yandere-chan's Childhood. AyanoEnamorándoseDeSenpai.png|Ayano enamorándose de Senpai en el video Yandere-chan's Childhood. Firstencounter.png|Senpai junto a Yandere-chan en The Reason Yandere-chan Lacks Emotions. Archivo:Senpai&OsanaCarol.png|Senpai junto a Osanaen Senpai Love Me - A Yandere Simulator Christmas Carol. Senp4.png|Senpai en New Build and 4-Year Anniversary!. 5-YearAnniversaryTaroYamada.png|Senpai en el 5º aniversario del juego 5th Anniversary blog post Ilustraciones SenpaiMaleCharacterPage.png|Ilustración masculina de Senpai vista en la página oficial del juego Yandere simulator hanako yamada by druelbozo-dajfz58.png|Ilustración de Taro y Hanako creada por Druelbozo Intereses Interesno_PNG.png|Primeros intereses de Senpai. (15 de junio de 2019) SenpaiIntereses2.png|Segunda y actual actualización de intereses de Senpai. (15 de septiembre de 2019) Reputación SenpaiReputación.png| Categoría:Galería